


Fratricide

by Hadican



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadican/pseuds/Hadican
Summary: Out of all the scenarios she had played out in her head about reuniting with her family this had never been a thought. Yes, it was far too cruel for her own mind to ever think up...One Shot.





	Fratricide

Pidge had dreamed about what would happen when she reunited with her family. They were hopeful things, filled with hugs, tears, and reassurances. Her family would be back together and the teen would finally feel whole again. She would finally be able to breathe easy with their safety assured.

But sometimes Pidge’s mind would be plagued with tar filled and despair ridden nightmares. Nightmares where she would find out that they were already gone. Nightmares where she was just a few seconds too late.

In those she would usually awaken with a shout and Hunk or Shiro would be close enough by to offer words of encouragement. That was generally followed by a shoulder squeeze or maybe even a hug. In those instances, she was so thankful for her Voltron family. They gave her hope of finding her father and brother safe and sound.

She clung to hope that she would one day be reunited with them. That they would be alive.

And yet…

Out of all the scenarios she had dreamed up both good and bad she had not ever dreamed of this.

Yes, this was too cruel for words. Far too horrendous for her own mind to cook up even on a bad day.

Her bayard was activated, but she was no closer to engaging in combat with her opponent. She wouldn’t swing it, couldn’t swing it.

Not at him.

Not at Matt.

Her _brother._

In his own hand, his own malnutrition hand was a sword, and that didn’t sit right with her at all.

Matt Holt was never one for violence, so the very notion that he would pick up a sword was foreign and frightening.

Her brilliant brother’s eyes were dim, lifeless even, and there was no gentle smile on his face. He was completely blank. The perfect embodiment of a puppet with its strings pulled taut.

They had found him days earlier. Injured but alive. Hungry and starved, but still very much alive. She had cried, wrapped him up in a hug, and thanked whoever would listen that he was still with them.

After he had rested and his injuries had been recovered in the healing pod she had asked of their father’s whereabouts, but his memories were foggy. That was okay. They would find him she was sure, and then they would be together again after so long.

Everything had been going so well. It was too good to be true. They had just pinged in on their father’s location. Her brother’s memories had returned. They had celebrated and prepared to depart for the planet Sam Holt was currently being held prisoner on.

It was perfect.

Too perfect…

After they had landed on the planet and regrouped inside the facility Matt suddenly clutched his head as if he was experiencing a migraine. Pidge had asked worriedly if he was okay, but the only thing he managed to bite out was that they should run.

That hadn’t made any sense at the time…but now, now she had wished they had listened.

As they stood in a stalemate her eyes shifted around to take in the sight of her Voltron family who were all sprawled across the ground in various forms of disarray across the battlefield.

Hunk was unconscious after he had taken a particularly nasty hit for Lance. The paladin of the blue lion himself was cupping his hand underneath his nose in an attempt to stem the blood flow from what was more than likely a broken nose. Keith lay limp not too far from her present location, a bruise forming on his cheek, and his arm was twisted at an odd angle.

Her eyes eventually returned to the stoic form of their assailant. The person who had done this could not be her brother she decided.  
It didn’t make any sense.

She refused to believe what she was seeing.

And yet…

Her voice finally worked after a long silence between them.

“Why?” she whispered hoarsely.

Her brother remained silent before extending his hand towards her.

And how she wanted to take that hand! How she wanted to abandon all pretenses and wrap her arms around her brother. Tell him that everything would be okay, even if it was not.

But she remained stock still. Faint tremors running through her petite body.

“Pidge…” it was like electricity running through her whole system. That voice had her eyes snapping down to the haggard form of Shiro who was laying broken and beaten just behind her brother. Somehow, someway he had regained consciousness.

The paladin of the green lion swallowed thickly as her leader sent a plea for her to get away while she could.

Her hands shook.

No.

_No._

She might have already lost Matt, pained though she was to admit, but she refused to lose her Voltron family too. Her bayard sizzled to life as alarm and worry slipped across what was left of the paladin bond from both Lance and Shiro.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she sent reassurance and…and regret back at them.

She knew that they wanted her to run, to save herself, but this was her responsibility. Matt was her responsibility. The honey haired brunette would not run from that.  
Taking in a deep and reassuring breath she ran forward. If she could just knock him out, then it would be over.

Matt brought his sword up to repel the bayard with an ease and grace he had never displayed before. Whoever the puppeteer was they were no slouch, but that had been obvious when her whole team had been reduced to beaten and broken messes.

Not missing a beat, she quickly activated the whip function of her bayard, wrapping the green energy around her brother’s sword and pulling.

In a battle of brute strength Pidge knew that she would lose. That is why she always used clever tricks on the battle field to push the odds in her favor.

This was no exception. Even though her brother was obviously malnutrition he still had a ridiculous amount of strength in his brittle frame. She wondered faintly how long the puppeteer could push her brother’s body before it would no longer function…

Gritting her teeth, she tugged hard on the bayard in attempts to unbalance him, and for a split second it worked. His body was sluggish to react for a few moments, before recovering and pulling back on his sword roughly.

Pidge cursed her luck as she was slowly being brought into close combat with Matt. One good swipe from that wretched sword and she knew she wouldn’t be walking away from this.

Cutting her loses, quite literally, the green tether fizzled out and the momentum from the sudden snap back sent her brother careening backwards. Since Shiro was behind him that sent Matt sprawling onto the ground unable to correct his descent.

Not missing a beat Pidge covered the distance. The last thing she wanted was for her brother to hurt Shiro any more than he already had.

Throwing herself at her brother the two tumbled across the dirt covered ground. Matt’s sword being lost in the fray. With that out of the way things ought to be a little bit easier.

If she could just-

Pain.

There was pain in her abdomen.

Honey colored eyes looked down and she took in a shuttering breath.

A…a knife?

Since when had her brother gotten a hold of that?

The blade was currently buried to the hilt inside the flesh of her abdomen.

Her eyes eventually found his. Blank, cold, lifeless, uncaring. She gagged as the blade was ripped out seconds later.

“KATIE!”

“PIDGE!”

Her breath leaked out of her lungs from the shock. This was happening. Her brother had just-

A black blur followed by a blue one and the next thing she knew, she was being cradled in someone’s arms.

What…

What was happening?

“Pidge, Pidge, can you hear me?” Shiro? Yeah that was Shiro and he looked scared. She couldn’t blame him; she was pretty scared herself.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Shiro was barking orders, maybe he was contacting Allura and Coran, or maybe he was talking to Lance. The blue paladin was currently keeping a wary eye on the unconscious form of her brother. His whole face was drenched in blood from his broken nose and had already started to dot the ground and meld with the dust.

She wondered faintly when they had managed to knock him out, or if they had been the ones who knocked him out at all.

“Katie,” that got her attention. Her eyes found Shiro’s again. “We’re going to get you come help. You’re going to be alright just hang on.”

“Yeah, so don’t even worry,” Lance chimed in. The brunette was grinning, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “We’ve got your back.”

“M…Matt,” she managed, as blood slipped down her chin. Her head was starting to feel like it was being stuffed with cotton. “Make sure…make sure he’s…okay…”

Shiro’s grip on her tightened for a fraction of a second before he nodded.

“A-an…let ‘em know it’s…it’s not his f-fault, a…and that I l…love ‘im,” she whispered hoarsely.

“Don’t be silly,” Lance scoffed, but there were tears forming in his eyes. “You’re going to be there to tell him.”

Leave it to Lance to always be so hopeful. The big goof ball. But the teen had a lot she wanted to say, just in case, just in case she’d never get another chance to do so.

“I…I’m sorry…t-that I d-didn’t do better,” she murmured as a lethargic feeling steeled over her limbs.

“Nonsense,” Lance swallowed. “You did fantastic, even better than what I woulda done…”

“Heh…thought I’d die…before I got to hear you say that, Lance…”

“Quit messing around, you’re going to be around for a long time, Pidge,” Lance said, his tears mingling with the blood on his face causing it to drip faster. “You’re the youngest, it wouldn’t be cool for you to go first.”

“G-guess not…” she said, grinning weakly. The last thing she saw before her heart stuttered to a stop was the Castle of Lions landing on the planet’s surface just outside the compound’s entrance and the wind gently buffeting her unconscious brother’s hair.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fratricide  
ˈfratrəˌsīd/  
noun  
1\. the killing of one's brother or sister.  
a person who kills their brother or sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that I really do love Pidge even if this fic suggests otherwise, eh heh... Sorry if the characters weren't in character. Still learning, y'know? Thanks for reading.


End file.
